There are many accounting systems available for consumers and business. Among these systems there are two separate types: those that require manual classification of transactions; and those that attempt to automatically classify transactions. Advantageously, manual classifications systems are arguably the most accurate, because every transaction must be reviewed. However, if more than one person is reviewing the items, they may be accidentally classified incorrectly. Automatic classification systems advantageously attempt to consistently classify transaction based upon the name or type of the transaction, or a previous classification. Disadvantageously, the automatic systems do not automatically correct mistakes in classifications, nor can the systems learn and adapt to varying entries that the system has not encountered previously. Therefore there is a need for an accounting system and management methods of transaction classifications that is simple, accurate and self-adapting.